The Room
by MentalKase
Summary: Beware THE ROOM that is ZERO'S ROOM and NO-ONE ELSES. This summary officially sucks.
1. Chapter One

!Disclaimer! I don't own anything. Except my own characters. You should be able to distinguish original from fan, aye? x.x 

Beware OOC'ness...

* * *

The door opened noisely. Or at least, it was noisely to her - though aside from the sleeping reploid not-so far away, there was nothing to make noise. Aside from the door.

How did she get those codes? Oh, a little spying. Specifically, her friends spied. This was a dare. The dare was fairly... Dangerous. Probably not fatal, but close to it, if she happened to get caught.

... What IS this dare, you ask?

"To sneak into the commander of the zero unit's room. Stay there for the whole night without his noticing. Get some of his hair as proof."

It was, needless to say, a pretty stupid dare indeed. Though she accepted - she wasn't one to turn down dares.

'She', specifically, was a rather bland, mostly-grey - and of course female, reploid. Her helmet and armour was that of a stereotypical valkyrie... Though she wasn't wearing it, at this moment. She was wearing normal, human clothing - for stealth. And silence. However, the clothing was grey.

As was her hair.

And her eyes.

Her skin, though, was white.

Stereotypical goth.

Or emo.

Off-track, aren't we?

Well, now she was in the room. Armed only with scissors. She closed the door as soon as she could, then quietly tip-toed over to the bed, observing the reploid there.

Male. Long, blonde hair. Nearly nude. Thankfully covered with a blanket.

The long blonde hair was a tell-tale sign that this was, indeed, Zero.

She was SO getting in trouble for this.

... If she was caught.

She had to just NOT get caught, then, hmm?

Easier said than done.

The girl found herself hesitant. Slowly, she reached out for a strand of his hair... He was asleep. This should be easy, right?

Wrong.

Quickly, she found her hand in the grasp of a still sleeping reploid. That could wake at any time. Worse yet, she heard someone just outside the door. Giggling.

They had better not be doing that. Oh, dear... They were.

CLICK!

The codes had been changed. From the outside. That's what she got for making friends with sneaky little hackers. They were just waiting for this moment! Oh, they'll get it...

If she ever got out of there.

Anyway.

Her hand was still in the commanders sleepy, choke-hold grasp. If she were human, her circulation would be cut off. But she was a reploid. It was a bit harder to do that. It still hurt a little, though.

Then suddenly, she turned over. Unfourtunately, he turned over so that she had to lean over him. And it really began to hurt. Plus her balance... Oh, her balance...

Soon she found herself ontop of a very disgruntled blonde. Who, when he woke enough to actually notice his situation, was both a little shocked that, whoa! Someone was in his room! On top of him, too, no less.

Wait. What?

He ended up doing a double-take as the other reploid pushed themselves up, backed up, blushed... Then hid something shiney.

But that was the last thing he noticed. Someone was in his room. His SANCTUARY!

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing here?" Hoorah for hot-headed blondes.

The girl nervously squeaked. Yes, now that she was up and off of him, he could tell it was a female. Reploid? He wasn't sure. But she sure as hell looked too pale to be human.

"I-i-i-i... W-w-well, someone pushed me in here!" Gee. Nice excuse, girly.

Zero didn't exactly buy this excuse. Though he did notice that he wouldn't get far in the answers department if she was scared out of her wits.

He pushed himself up, shaking his head slightly. Moving to get out of the bed, he caught a glimpse of the girl as she hid her eyes. He rolled his own eyes, taking up the jump-suit part of his armour and headed off for the bathroom. "Don't leave."

Like she had much of a choice, thanks to her friend.

He mustn't have noticed yet.

So, the girl stayed put, wondering just what was going to happen. She of course took her hand down from her eyes.

Now to wait.

A simple, yet unbearable, process.

* * *

End chapter one.

Someone please tell me whether this is worth continuing, or perhaps I should delete it and forget I even tried?


	2. Chapter Two

!Disclaimer! I don't own anything. Except my own characters. You should be able to distinguish original from fan, aye? x.x 

Beware OOC'ness... and thank you, reveiwers. She was gunna cut a strand of his hair off, but she didn't get to. How sad, eh? Anyway, I'll try to update fast, but as you can see with my other fic... I can get a bit... Sluggish.  
It's placed... Um... I dunno. The timeline always confused me. Some time after the current game (X8?) I guess?

Anyway... Before the smell of new wood makes me go insane...

* * *

The wait was still on.

It had only been a few minutes. To her, it was a century. She needed something to occupy her racing mind. A mind racing with many thoughts.

Well, just one, really.

'What's gunna happen now!'

Other than, of course, a certain blonde reploid telling her off.

She hoped no sharp, pointy, shiney objects came into play. And if they did, she hoped it was her scissors, and not a kitchen knife or something.

Or his saber. But that wasn't shiney. It was... More... Glowy.

Green, glowy, but just as - if not more - painful.

She shuddered.

He re-entered the room, dressed in his jump-suit... Thing.

"Now what are you really doing here?"

Good question. She was NOT about to tell him the truth... She had to think. But not too long. He'd get suspicious for sure.

More suspicious, anyway.

"I told you! I-i got pushed in! Then... Then... Someone locked the door... From the outside!" The girl was growing panicky. How nice.

He loved how he had that effect on - some - people. And reploids.

The blonde reploid, bearing the name of Zero, moved towards the door. He would open it. He knew the codes to unlock it. Then she could leave. That was the plan, anyway.

Plans seem to always fail when they seem the most obvious.

"Eeeurgh! Why won't it OPEN!" The girl watched as he hit the door several times with his fist. Hard. But he didn't put any dents in it. Oh, no, it wasn't going to be that easy...

It was never going to be that easy.

The girl raised her hand, as if she were a school-child. "I... Think I forgot to mention, that, um... They changed the codes, too."

He stared at the girl blankly.

She stared back, laughing quietly and nervously.

He let out an exhasperated sigh.

Great! Stuck with someone who he didn't know at all, in his OWN ROOM. Gee. Today was starting out perfectly, indeed.

Then he remembered the shiney object he saw in the girls' hands when he woke up.

"What do you have in your hands?" The question was asked slowly, a suspicious, dangerous look crossing his features.

The now scared-half-to-death girl showed him the scissors.

Rage.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THOSE!"

A perfect way to ask a simple question.

... And scare the questioned too much to answer.

The girl held the shiney scissors up to her face, almost protectively. She wasn't going to answer any time soon.

With another sigh, the blonde reploid strode over to his bed and sat down, staring at the girl for a moment before gazing off into space, thinking.

He had to wait until someone came to get him to get out of the room. His room. The room he shouldn't be trapped in.

Easy, right? Someone always came to wake him up... Always...

But wait! Life couldn't go that well.

He suddenly remembered... X was on vacation, Signas had told them all he was going out somewhere for the day, Alia was on vacation; probably with X - and no doubt Axl went with them. He had made an excuse not to go, saying he needed more R&R - and that he couldn't get any with them.

He had intended to go somewhere else.

Now he was stuck in his own room. With a strange, panicked girl.

Great...

Today was turning out to be _perfect_.

* * *

End chapter two. 


	3. Chapter Three

!Disclaimer! I don't own anything. Except my own characters. You should be able to distinguish original from fan, aye? x.x 

Beware OOC'ness... And thank-you, to those who reveiwed. Long sentences scare the heck out of me. Probably because of the Monster Worm... Man, that thing was long... Nehehe, actually, it's just how I write when I'm going fast and not editing things. Type, save, send, and that's another chapter - rinse, repeat, blah. Also, puncuation hates me.  
I assure you the girl isn't going to get away unscathed.  
As for her name, well, we'll see in this chapter! I hope.  
As for the importance of her identity in this fic... It's not important at all. At least, I don't think so. Who knows.

And so, the horror continues...

* * *

He was staring, and it was getting scary.

The girl didn't know that the blonde reploid was staring off, into the space over her shoulder. So she stared back, watching as he made a myriad of different expressions as he thought.

There was a happy expression!

A disappointed expression.

A somewhat sad expression...

And now, a frustrated expression.

Which didn't do much for the girls' nerves.

Then, the blond suddenly spoke.

"So who the hell are you, anyway? You never did say."

A question she knew the answer to! That she could SAY the answer to without being maimed.

"I'm V-... Valk, s-sir," the reploid in question mumbled, bringing down the nice, shiney scissors so she could be heard better.

Zero stared spitefully at those damnable things.

"Let me guess. You were going to cut my hair with those."

Valk nervously nodded at the knowing statement the blonde reploid spoke. Great - just great.

Rage. Again. For the second time in under an hour.

At least it wasn't the first time he'd felt rage in such a short span - but this was probably a record.

The girl bit her lip as she noticed his expression turned to that of a cat that could see a mouse. And was hungry. Very hungry.

Zero dove for the girl, Valk, but thanks to her nervousness, aswell as the fact that she was watching him closey... She had moved out of the way. Leaving Zero to hit the ground.

The blonde growled ferally and stood, rounding on the girl once again. Who of course, moved out of the way. Being nervous and observent sure had its advantages.

"Stay still so I can kill you!" Of course, he wasn't going to really kill the girl. Just hurt her. Gravely.

"Hell no!" Something kicked in, and Valk jumped away one final time before turning to glare at Zero.

It was now a stare-down. Valk, the nervous rookie, weilding a pair of silver scissors.

Zero, commander of the zero unit, weilding nothing but his bare hands.

Wait... He had a saber somewhere, didn't he?

Zero, commander of the zero unit, weilding nothing but his bare hands, stalked over to his bed-side table, grabbing his saber off the top of it, then went back to his stare-down position.

That's better.

And so, the odds were in Zero's favour. As if they never were.

Which one would win? Which one would be hurt? Gravely?

As if we don't know.

Will there be death today?

We'll see.

* * *

End chapter three. 


	4. Chapter Four

!Disclaimer! I don't own anything. Except my own characters. You should be able to distinguish original from fan, aye? x.x 

Beware OOC'ness... Indeed, saber vs. scissors doesn't leave much to the imagination. And anyone would be scared if they were her... Unless, of course, they were suicidal. Or just plain nuts. Kekeke, Valk may not even make it to a hospital! 3

And before I lose the motivation to evil motivation-stealers, here's chapter... Uh... Four?

* * *

The stare-down was still continuing.

Valk was getting more bored than scared. So for the sake of sanity, she made the first move, foolishly throwing the scissors at the famed Hunter of Mavericks.

Of which, he of course immediately dodged. But unluckily for Valk, the scissors had touched Zeros' hair... And clipped a few off while they were at it.

Now Zero was standing as still as a statue, expressionless, emotionless... But his voice. That certainly wasn't emotionless. Oh, no. It was brimming with emotions... Namely rage, fury, a little bit of... Insanity.

"Tell me that didn't take a bit of my hair off. Tell me."

Valk gulped, now weaponless. Though she still had speed. Not like it would exactly matter. The room wasn't large enough to be running around this way and that, dodging...

"I-i-it didn't, s-sir."

Zero glanced down to where a few strands of his beautiful hair were resting on the ground. "You lie!" With those two, simple words, the blonde hunter lunged at the reploid he now saw as an enemy.

The girls' eyes widened in fright, and she jumped away just in time. The whole lunging and doging process continued until Zero had the poor girl cornered.

Smirking, the commander of the zero unit advanced slowly until the two were just inches apart. Then he struck.

First, he lashed out and sliced a bit of her hair off in retaliation for what the scissors did. A hair for a hair and all...

Then he did something more violent. He grabbed hold of one of her hands and held it up. "And now, for a warning. If you ever accept a dare to come into my room again, and do whatever they tell you..."

Valk screamed. Loudly.

Zero had stabbed his saber into the palm of her hand.

"... It may not only be your hand that gets hurt."

He left it at that, deactivating his saber and going back over to his bed, where he threw his saber and himself. Sleep would make this go faster.

Though sleep was never to come.

The silence wouldn't claim Zeros mind. The silence was continously broken by uneven sobs, coming from the pest over in the corner. He growled, taking a pillow and using it to block out the annoying noise.

Valk glared at the blonde reploid, sniffling as she looked to her hand. A clean, yet bloody hole was now present. Bloody, and painful. Worse yet, she couldn't get to the med-bay, thanks to being locked into the room.

Looking up once more to glare at Zero, she stood, glancing around the room. What could she use for bandages... She did, afterall, like her blood-like oil very much.

It was what kept her alive, of course.

Quietly she crept towards the bathroom, and once there, closed the door slowly. But not quite completely. She feared the click of a closing door would set the commander off again.

The bathroom she found, was scary.

There was way, WAY too much shampoo. And conditioner. And types of brushes and combs.

Shuddering, she made her way over to the towels. Taking one, she wrapped her hand in it... Though he'd probably murder her later, she'd rather not bleed everywhere for the moment.

Not wanting to go back into the main room, she sat on the edge of the tub, staring down at the ground. There didn't seem to be much to do other than wait.

* * *

End chapter four 


	5. Chapter 5

!Disclaimer! I don't own anything. Except my own characters. You should be able to distinguish original from fan, aye? x.x 

Yeah. Not much to put here. Thanks for the reviews! And beware blatant OOCness.

I think I've got a plan for this story. Finally.

* * *

Zero awoke to the blearing of a loud alarm. The alarm, that went off when Mavericks attacked... Swearing angrily, he pushed himself up from his bed and hurried over to the door, attempting to open it. Then suddenly remembered his current situation. Door - locked. Locked in his own room with a complete stranger. Better yet! A rookie!

He wandered back over to his bed, letting himself just drop on top of it. Just great... At the moment he was totally useless unless someone decided to throw someone else or something through his wall. Such things just didn't happen.

Suddenly, a rather loud crash rang through the room and those beyond. A wall caved in, dust swirling up all over. Zero snatched his near-by saber, bolting up and staring at what was once his wall.

A rather damaged maverick - or so he guessed - had made a new door-way for him. His former wall lay in ruins, and a red light flashed throughout from the new opening. Just to add to the atmosphere.

Valk made her appearance by then, peeking out timidly from behind the bathroom door to servey the happenings outside. Everything was at a standstill until the dust settled somewhat. Zero was now nowhere to be seen.

The form on the ground moaned quietly, sitting itself up. Valk looked it over - round navy-blue helmet with a black visor, black body-suit, and navy-blue gauntlets and boots... White gloves... Ah! Her partner! "--- Ethil!"

The reploid named Ethil twisted her whole body to look towards the voice, grinning when she saw Valk. She waved slightly before wincing. "Yo."

All was not said and done yet, though. Ethils' attacker made an appearance aswell, leaping so that it landed nearly on top of the shadey reploid.

Valk narrowed her eyes, noticing this maverick didn't notice her. A mistake on his part, of course. The mostly-grey girl charged towards him... And was noticed before she could do anything.

As the maverick turned towards her, Ethil stood quietly, and gave the maverick a rather nice kick in the head. She could only hit him hard enough to stun him - but that was enough. Valk grabbed her friends' hand and pulled her around and past the enemy, and out the newly-made 'door-way'. There was still no sign of Zero, but several Hunters were running around, panicked. Rookies like them, probably.

The two reploids looked back to where the stunned maverick was. Needless to say they ran when they noticed he was stalking towards them... He was short. But big. Badger-like, almost. Same colours and all. They hoped his bigness was a sign of slowness aswell...

They were incorrect, of course.

As soon as the pair reached the training area, they were tired to say the least. And as the badger-like maverick slowly closed in on them, they prepared to fight. It didn't occur to Valk to call on her armour. She was oblivious like that.

However, all was not lost. Making a somewhat dramatic entrance, Zero leapt down from the cieling - why he was up there was anyones guess. "No one makes a mess of my room!" Were his words, as he dashed and slashed at the maverick.

Who jumped back and blocked with his huge hands in retaliation. "Ah, you must be Zero. Heard so much about you. Sorry about the room..." It was quite obvious that he was faking this. Blatantly so. "And oh-so sorry that I have to dismantle you now!"

While he was talking, Zero was poising to strike again. Were all of them this dense? 'I am going to DESTROY YOU' and then they die. Or someone blew up and killed them... They never learned, did they? The blonde rolled his eyes before sprinting around the badger-maverick, slashing the cliche enemy, and thus doing much damage to him.

Much cursing ensued from the maverick, as he turned to give Zero a taste of his own medicine. Though, sadly, he was too slow, and said hunter was behind him again, striking at him once more.

This whole process repeated until the badger-reploid finally expired, landing on the floor with a rather loud 'clang'.

Zero left the two rookies immediately after without a word.

* * *

End chapter five. 


	6. Chapter Siix

!Disclaimer! I don't own anything. Except my own characters. You should be able to distinguish original from fan, aye? x.x 

So maybe I will continue this one... Bah.

Okay, so I don't know where the heck this is going. Whatever. And no, I haven't stopped! This fic ISN'T DEAD! It'll only die if I die, so ha! I'm just... Very, very slow. Nothing up there, ponts to her head, is working right. They're all dead, I tell you - DEAD! D-E-D!

OH! OH! NOTE! I have not played any of the games of which Axl makes an appearance! I... Haven't really played many X games, at all, really. Mostly the Zero ones, but, eh, whatever. If Axl appears to be OOC, this is why. Even though he only appears in this chapter for like what, one sentence? ...

And if anyone DOES notice any OOC-ness, point it out if you want - maybe... Give me some personality pointers or something?

Bleh. This is why I never play original, series-born characters when roleplaying! Anyway, before the authors note-thing becomes larger than the chapter itself...

* * *

When we last left our disgruntled... Victims... Zero had dispatched a maverick and left our two favourite (or not) rookies on their own.

Well, now that attack is over.

Long over.

As in, months over!

About three.

It was strangely peaceful after a sleu of rather hard, tough, action-packed missions that I won't bother to describe or tell about here because I'm just that evil.

The two rookies were now walking side-by-side in the halls, chatting it up with one another about this-and-that. Mainly about Valk's little escapade in what they both now called, simply, The Room, and the maverick attacks they had been having the past three months.

They failed to notice anyone else until Valk abruptly bumped into someone. Further inspection lead to that someone being someone she had hoped to never bump into for a long, long while.

Zero, the blonde guy that we all know, but not nescessarily love, stood very, very still, peering at the grey-loving rookie as if she were the most vilest thing ever. "Watch where you're going!" The hot-headed, saber-totin' reploid walked around and hurried down the hallway, away from the two rookies.

The two rookies of which were staring after him. One of which, Ethil, was making fairly screwed-up faces at his back, coupled with a few odd gestures that earned her a few equally odd stares from a few not as odd passers-by.

Grabbing her friend by the arm, Valk yanked Ethil away from the oddly staring people. Even so, Ethil did not relent the whole making-faces-at-Zero thing until she couldn't see him anymore.

Valk was grateful that he didn't look back to see her friends strange, odd, yet... Amusing face-making.

The two walked along, giggling to each other, until once again, Valk bumped into someone.

"Watch it!" Both Valk and the reploid she just bumped into said the two words, both at the same time. They both stared at each other for a moment, Valk smiling sheepishly and giggling, the red-head reploid laughing.

She had come to recognize this one as Axl over the months she'd been in the Hunter HQ. And she thought he was kind of cute. And... She was kind of... Stalking him. A little.

Ethil rolled her eyes, grabbing Valk this time instead of the other way around and waving shortly to Axl before pulling her friend along. Axl watched them go, one brow raised in a curious expression, before continuing on.

When they got out of earshot - and sight - Ethil stopped, smiling smugly at her friend. "Valk has a crush on someone, now, doesn't she?"

The grey-loving reploid Valk simply blushed, then glared at her friend for a long moment. Finally, she shook her head. "Do not!"

"Oh-ho-ho! I know you well enough - we've only been partnered in everything for what... Oh, I lost track of time, but since our creation." Ethil shrugged, poking her friends forehead. "I know you well enough, and I saw how you were staring at him. All doe-eyed and-"

"GAH? I was... Staring... Like... That? And he was staring back..." Valk's blush deepened, before she reached out to violently shake her friend. "Did he notice!"

Ethil reached up and pried Valk's hands off of her shoulders before shrugging. "How should I know? I was observing you. You're the one who was staring at him - so, did he notice?"

Valk shrugged as well, biting her lip and fidgeting. "I hope not..."

Putting an arm around her friends shoulders, Ethil began steering the grey-clad reploid off towards the cafeteria. "Don't worry. I'm sure he didn't!"

* * *

End chapter Siiix. 


End file.
